Dark Secrets
by AngelofDeath2017
Summary: Shaymin finds herself on Cinnabar Island when an event happens that changes her life forever. Before she knows it, 200 years have passed. Humans have become extinct, and, unknowingly to her, the region, as well as the entire world, is at the brink of destruction. As time continues passing, she finds herself in the middle of more than she would have ever imagined.
1. White Shadows

'I can't believe how much has changed in the short time I've been here in this small area. It seems like almost yesterday I just got here…I don't know how I let 200 years just fly by that fast…' Shaymin thought to herself as she sighed and stood up out of her little 'nest.' She shortly then smelt a few flowers around her 'nest' and started walking down the now lush grassy crater of Mt. Cinnabar.

Once Shaymin got out of the crater and back onto the uneven rocky landscape, she sat down at an edge of the mountain and the bright blue ocean, now with a sheer cliff separating the two landforms. Shortly after she sat down, she noticed the sun making its way lazily upon the horizon. The golden rays that start emitting from it coat the waves down below and create a sparkling effect, aided by a slight breeze blowing small leaves and blossoms through the sky. "This is one of the most beautiful things I've seen in…quite some time."

After the sun finally crested over the waves the effect faded as fast as it appeared. Shaymin slowly got up and stretched, followed by a yawn. "Whelp, time to get back to it…I guess." Shaymin whined to herself before walking towards Viridian forest, which had now occupied the small town next to it…

* * *

><p>Typhlosion's flames were a neon blue fading into white at the base, like always, as he started walking out of a large lava tube, his home for the previous night, being one of the nights where he got stuck away from his primary home. "God, why does it always have to be so hot in here every time I show up?" The Typhlosion asked itself as it climbed the rest of the way out into the blinding sunrise. He looked away from the sun and towards the mountain and noticed something moving atop of it. "Hmm, I wonder if… it's someone else." Typhlosion said to out loud to himself, which he has seemed to do a lot lately. He started walking up the small amount of mountain, which was becoming lusher as he continued up. But considering most of the mountain is solid rock, lush was just some grass and flowers.<p>

Once he finally made it to the top of the mountain he saw the movement was only a sunflower blowing casually in the wind. Typhlosion had not noticed the slight breeze until he reached the top, but it had a sweet, nostalgic scent to it. He then looked over at the sunrise, not as bright now, and noticed a violet flower at the base of the mountain, blowing away slowly completely out of position in the volcanic wasteland. "That's weird, but why should I care. I'm here to find food, not flowers." He muttered to himself and started to walk down the mountain again, watching the sunrise.

Once he had almost reached the bottom, the sun come completely over the silent waves and Typhlosion winced in pain then turned sharply to look at his burns on his side. As he went towards the forest, he thought to himself, "And that's why I don't go out in the sun." He got behind the cool shade of the forest trees and shrubbery and got down to all fours before running into the forest.

* * *

><p>While Shaymin was walking towards the forest she saw a small flock of shiny Starly flying to the North, an obvious sign it's turning spring if the flowers didn't already give it away. She sighed once again and jogged into the dense forest, now overgrown by trees and shrubs. Since the volcano erupted again, there hasn't been any humans here to keep the forest in decent shape. As a result many fruit bearing plants, and consequently more hostile pokémon have taken this forest as their home. The once low leveled population had been driven out by these more skilled pokémon.<p>

Shaymin hadn't made it even 10 feet into the dense forest before watching a large ball of electricity fly right by her. She immediately turned the direction it came from and shot an energy ball, hitting the opposing Raichu shrouded in the trees. After he cried out and fell to the ground, the surrounding pokémon got quiet and kept their distance, obviously this pokémon was stronger than her small form showed.

She casually walked through the forest until she came to a large clearing, almost 100 feet in diameter. She looked to her left and saw the large bush with its bundle of sitrus berries, like always. She walked over, feeling a little more secure as she started collecting the sweet-smelling berries. She started humming to herself as she collected the last couple berries and turned around, almost immediately stopping in her tracks staring to the opposite side of the seemingly circular clearing.

There was a large bright red and yellow glow coming from behind some trees, meaning a large fire type was present. She continued staring for a few more seconds before shooting another energy ball and sprinting towards where she entered. She turned around just in time to see a large blast of fire obliterate her energy ball and slam into her right in her back…

* * *

><p>"Yes! I hit it!" The large fire type yelled loudly to itself. It ran quickly through the small clearing thinking to itself, 'Oh, this will be a great meal, I haven't had any meat in weeks.' He continued these happy thoughts until he arrived at the small grass type. He hadn't noticed, but it was gathering berries, which were now burned or incinerated. It also had a small violet on its head, burning a bright yellow, the same color of the pokémon's flames.<p>

He put out the remaining flames strewn across its body, oddly not being something the fire type liked; you'd think a fire type like him would like fire, but, he hates it. After putting out a small fire on the tree behind it which he hadn't noticed, he flipped his small prize over. He gasped as he saw Shaymin's face on the pokémon, causing him to shout, "Oh no, nonononono."

He picked up her limp body and carefully started running through the forest, asking himself why the one pokémon he attacked had to be a legendary. After a few minutes of running and defending against hungry pokémon's attacks, a small house appeared at the edge of the forest and a small beach. The fire type quickly entered the house and laid down the small pokémon on a vine-covered couch. As the few remaining original pokémon have told him, this is a very famous pokémon trainer's house.

That means nothing to him though as humans have been extinct for almost 200 years. He was reminded of this fact when he came in and now he started thinking as he relaxed a little, 'Humans come up in your mind just as much as cavemen, very crucial but you never really care about them anymore. Their time had come and gone, and that was how it had to be in the long run.'

He came back to and walked over towards a small corner of the house where he stores water, right next to windowsill. Once he got over to the corner, a small Murkrow flew in and sat on the windowsill. "Get out Wildfire. I'm busy right now." The Murkrow continued sitting there, knowing Typhlosion wouldn't do anything, he'd burn the house down. The Murkrow replied cockily, "Yeah, well whatcha gonna do about it?"

Typhlosion got a slight grin on his face as he said, "This-" and used swift, which nailed Wildfire right in the chest, sending him flying off the windowsill. He laughed as the small bird pokémon hit the ground cold. "…So you do have some skills." Typhlosion jumped and twisted backwards after this remark, revealing Shaymin had awoken. He quickly answered, "He's just annoying."

Shaymin noticed that Typhlosion's flames on his back were turning white from their earlier yellow/red color. Her curiosity defeated her and she asked, "What's up with that anyway?" Typhlosion only stared at her until she continued, "Your flames, they just turned white, and they were red earlier." Typhlosion understood what she meant after the further explaining and paused before stating, "I-…it doesn't matter." Shaymin had slowly managed to stand up on the couch, fully revealing her burns that he had not seen fully earlier.

Once she was in a more comfortable stance she looked him strait in the eye and said, "Really, ok then, I guess that's fin-" As soon as she finished the last syllable she shot an energy ball at him, whom instantly jumped out-of-the-way and barely withheld himself from using swift, his flames had shot a blood-red. Shaymin smiled a little, withholding a grimace from her burns, as she deducted her answer. "So,…it has to do with emotions?" The way she said it, it seemed more like a statement than a question, but Typhlosion knew he needed to answer.

He did nothing but stand defeated before the wounded legendary, still feeling weaker than her even in her current stage. After a moment longer of silence he walks over and sits down next to Shaymin, who is about at the same height standing as Typhlosion is sitting, and pulls something out something Shaymin hadn't earlier seen; a charred fire stone, colored like a burnt piece of cherry wood, with a flame symbol in the center.

"It has to do with this too…" Shaymin expected him to continue, but after a few seconds she realized he was done. She looked up at him and noticed his flames had turned a cerulean blue with a smidgen of white at the base. He put his stone back where it came from and got up, as did Shaymin. Shaymin was limping on one foot and still had some pain on her side as she walked, but she could walk none-the-less.

After his flames lost their last tint of white, Shaymin asked, "You know, I never did get your name?" The Typhlosion's head popped up quickly as something important came to mind, but his response said otherwise, it came in a quiet tone, "Its Bluefire." His flames started turning white again as he asked a little louder, "Is yours just Shaymin, or…something different?" Shaymin looked up to Bluefire and answered timidly, "Its…Violet." Bluefire continued sitting on the couch silently until, without him even noticing, he was asking her, "Is that because your flower is-"Violet cut him off with a short yes before walking outside and looking up at the sun, which was almost directly above her.

Bluefire followed her outside and watched her walk slowly out of the forest, which the house was right at the edge of, back onto the volcano. Typhlosion started to follow her out of the forest until he got to the edge, then he stopped and remembered his burns. After a large sigh and he looked up at the bright noon sky, he started to trudge back to his house, his flames losing their last tint of white…

* * *

><p>"Come on Dai! We don't want you to get lost! Again…" "I won't! Even if I do I do I'm strong enough to protect myself!" Dai yelled back, running to catch up with the other two, tripping on a log but getting up and continuing. After a few seconds of Dai running he caught up to of his parents. Grant it he ran straight into the back of his dad, Bayonette. "Sableye!" He yelled and turned around to see his son standing right in front of him with his hands behind his back. "What dad? I didn't do anything." His dad sighed and said, "Well, just don't do nothing again Dai." Dai jumped up and then ran off yelling, "Thanks dad!"<p>

Bayonette continued walking through the forest, getting denser as he went. He suddenly walked into an area where the trees and shrubs faded and into a clearing to reveal Dai eating some berries and Absol collecting some sitrus berries from a small patch of bushes. The next thing Bayonette noticed was a small patch of burning grass and a large burn mark on the side of a nearby tree, putting him at the angle where it looked like something could have been shot that direction.

Bayonette walked over to it, between Dai and Absol, whom had finished collecting, turned around and acknowledged Bayonette, "Hey Banish, you find anything?" "No, just a lost mind." Banish replied, nodding towards Dai, still eating berries obliviously. "You find any food Sirus?" Sirus walked over to Banish and showed him his collection of berries. "Those look pretty good." Banish said, looking up at Sirus' eyes. They stared at each other for a minute until Banish noticed Dai was done eating and was looking up at them curiously. "But, we can't have them here, we need to find somewhere more…" "…secluded." Banish finished Sirus' sentence, looking around at the lush forest surrounding them.

"So if we came in from over there…" Sirus said to himself, looking to his right, "...then we should leave somewhere around here." Sirus finished, looking to his left at the burnt tree and burning grass right next to them Sirus seemed to miss. Dai ran over to it and asked, "What do you think did that Daddy?" Both Sirus and Banish said in unison, "I don't know Dai." Dai stared at the tree curiously before saying, "Maybe that over there?" As he finished he pointed through some trees at a blue flame moving and disappearing into what seemed to be a small house. Both of the parents looked up at the house, then after a few seconds looked back down to see Dai had started running towards the house. "Dai! No!" Sirus yelled as they both started running after him.

* * *

><p>Bluefire had made it into his house, and the first sound he heard was moaning from outside the window. He looked out his window and saw nothing but some trees and flowers. He looked down and saw the black Murkrow lying on the ground with what seemed to be a large pink bruise across his stomach. Bluefire started thinking, 'That's a little much for swift…did I really hurt him...why do I care he's sooo annoying…'<p>

Wildfire continued moaning and Bluefire started to feel guilty. "Uhh, are you ok?" He said downwards unconfidently. Wildfire slowly looked up and replied weakly, "Do I sound ok?" Bluefire started to say something, but Wildfire cut him off, "No, I'm not ok. You hit me with swift do I look ok?" Before the Murkrow continued, Bluefire managed to insert, "You definitely sound like it." After that Wildfire continued for what seemed like an eternity to Bluefire before he finally calmed down.

"Are you done now? Can I look at your bruise?" Bluefire asked calmly, not wanting to start Wildfire off again. He wasn't expecting an answer but he shortly got one: "Bruise? What are you talki-…Ohh, you mean this thing?" Wildfire then pointed his wing at the large pink spot on his belly, getting a nod from Bluefire. "That's just a discolorment, like you and your burns, I'm shiny in that spot…of course it's pink, but only true men can pull pink off." At this point it was apparent that Wildfire was faking his injuries, he'd already gotten up and flew up to the windowsill. Bluefire sighed, his flames starting to turn red again, but mostly white.

"Well obviously you're fine, so I'll see you later." Wildfire started to say something as Bluefire slammed the window, or what was left of it, shut, almost hitting Wildfire. He then quickly span around to eat, it was just after noon. He could tell because he felt this sensation in him, meaning he could transform if he felt like it, but he hasn't in forever. He has no point, it's only for two and a half hours, and he burns himself every time he transforms.

Bluefire walked over to his stash and grabbed a few Oran berries. He started eating one as he turned to the door, planning on eating outside. Right before he got outside however, he stopped in his tracks as a Sableye appeared at his door. "Hai." It said happily, a curious smile on its face. Bluefire returned the 'hi' and lied the berries down on a table next to him. "I'm Dai." The Sableye said happily, obviously very young, to not be scared by something so much taller that it is. Not long after its last comment, its curiosity took hold again, "What are those?" Bluefire continued standing in place as his flames continued changing into a bright white, which was the current focus of Dai's eyes. "Umm…these are Oran berries…you want one?" Bluefire asked casually, getting an instant yes from Dai. Typhlosion grabbed one and handed it to Dai, whom immediately started taking small bites out of it.

Typhlosion walked outside with Dai, after grabbing a few berries for himself. He might as well make company with whoever shows up, despite their age. They both finished their berries and Bluefire walked back inside after stating his name, as requested by Dai. After he was inside he turned around and Dai was right in front of him, he jumped, which made Dai do the same.

Almost if on cue, an Absol came running around the corner and saw the situation. "Uhh…sorry about him. He shouldn't have come in here." The Absol said quickly. Dai turned 180 degrees and greeted the Absol, "Hai dad." Bluefire looked from Dai to the Absol and asked, "So Dai's yours?" The Absol nodded, walked up to Dai, and grabbed his shoulder, "Come on Dai, we need to leave this Typhlosion alone." Dai didn't leave a space for his dad to breathe before he said, "Actually daddy, his name is Bluefire." The Absol stopped and looked up at Bluefire before slowly saying, "Hmm…mine's Sirus. Nice to meet you."

As soon as Sirus finished a Bayonette came limping into the filling room. Dai was the first to notice, so he made his comment, "Hi dad." Sirus turned around and added to the comment, "I found Dai, Banish." Banish did no more than take in a slight breath at that remark. He then walked up to Sirus and breathlessly asked, "Why…did you leave me…after I tripped…on that log?"

Sirus snickered a little after hearing this but then Banish grabbed his head and pulled it down to his eye level, "What's so funny Sirus?" Dai backed up towards Bluefire about the same time as Banish started to glow purple and navy blue lighting up the room. He let go of Sirus and the glowing got continuously until it was blinding for Sirus. He turned his head away about when Banish laughed and the room became nothing more than a glow of purple light…

**As the noises and distractions fade away, an unintentional harmony of pokémon's voices; various birds chirping, the wind blowing through the dry spring buds and small leaves, various sounds, much like in a morning forest, fade in slowly, as well as a single recorder playing a constant rhythm. After about thirty seconds the voices fade out and the single recorder is heard playing its smooth rhythm quietly with the wind until waves from a nearby beach overcome the other sounds, finally ended by Violet humming on the beach… **


	2. Black Halos

_Black halos_

Violet stopped humming and gave off a short chuckle as she walked along the white sand beach of Mount Cinnabar, watching two Krabbies fight. As one triumphantly threw the other into the water, Violet looked up the cliff directly to her left, looking at the spot she had been five hours ago. It seemed amazing to her that five hours had already gone by since this morning.

A day hadn't gone by that fast since she touched down her final time on this island. She had been trying to think about anything else, but her thoughts always came back to, 'Is it really better to be around others?' She'd always been taught since she was born to stay away from others, and as long as she did so she would discover her powers. It's been two hundred years and the only thing she's really discovered is that her discolored flower on her head brings her trouble with flying pokémon on a regular basis. And that her parents were nutcases, but she never really knew them, so they could be for all she knew.

Violet was still thinking over her actions until she walked strait into the edge of the cliff. She fell back and quickly got up, hoping no one saw it. She turned around and saw the triumphant Krabby laughing at her, which was quickly subdued with an energy ball, obviously her favorite move. Not long after she used her move her Gracia flower started glowing an eerie dark purple.

After Violet noticed this she jumped; she really couldn't do much about it. Her flower shortly after stopped glowing but she got a weird feeling that made her shiver. Once it all subsided she felt her flower and discovered one of the flower petals was much colder than the rest of the flower, and a short look up at the petal revealed it was completely black.

"What…was that?" She asked, afraid to know the answer. She stood in place for a few moments, thinking, before shrugging it off and walking back towards the forest. She looked up at a flock of shiny Fletching overhead, which reminded her it was around noon. "Oh yeah, I'd better do this while I still can." She stopped moving forward and closed her eyes as her flower started glowing white and green, followed by the rest of her body.

The losing Krabby had just crawled out of the water when he saw a small object glowing green and white. The glowing area started getting taller until it was about 5 times bigger. The glowing suddenly faded, revealing a green haired girl. She turned her head around and saw the Krabby staring at her, but after a few seconds turned back and started walking away towards the now rainy forest.

* * *

><p>"I swear I-I didn't even n-notice." Sirus replied quickly to the now human Banish, whom had jumped atop of him. Bluefire had backed up from the duo and was by the window. Dai shortly after ran up to his Banish and barely withheld himself from yelling, "Daddy, stop." Banish looked over at Dai and sighed, "Alright Dai, I'll let him up." Banish got off Sirus slowly, meaning to cause a little more pain to Sirus.<p>

Sirus slowly got up and had to stretch his legs which had fallen in an awkward position. "I'm sorry Banish, I should have stopped to help you," Sirus apologized to Banish. Banish started stretching his arm as he apologized, "No Sirus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad, I guess with the situation and me being in pain, I over-reacted. Besides, I can't stay mad at you." Dai nodded after he saw his parents make-up.

He then shortly trotted over to Bluefire's stash of berries and grabbed a few. Bluefire, whom had been standing at the window idly, watched him trot back to his parents and hold up the berries. They looked down at him and gave an acceptable pause before asking, "Where did you get those Dai?" Dai looked behind him for a moment before turning back around and happily answering, "From Bluefire. He has a stash of them over there." Dai made no motion in any direction, so Banish and Sirus had to accept Bluefire had some kind of stash in his house.

Banish looked over at Bluefire, whom gave a slight nod to show approval of Dai's action, before looking back down and Dai and replying, "Alright Dai, I'll have one." He bent over and grabbed two, then handed one to Sirus. They both, almost in unison, said, "Thanks Dai," proceeded with them both eating their berry in a couple of seconds, Dai nibbling for much longer.

No one made a sound after they finished their berry, but Bluefire, who had moved to the couch, noticed they all were looking at his flames. Bluefire hadn't noticed, but they were white and yellow, colors they hadn't been in a very long time. He shrugged it off after a few seconds and decided to break the silence by asking, "So…where do you guys live?"

He could tell he shouldn't have asked that question because almost immediately after he asked it Dai's spirit seemed to drastically lower and he walked over to his parents. Sirus looked down at the ground, which he seemed to be doing a lot, before answering unconfidently, "…Uh…we don't…really have…a home-" Sirus barely finished his sentence before Banish cut in, "We go from place to place. Our home is wherever we are at the end of the day."

This was the first time Bluefire had really noticed how different the two were. Sirus is quiet and relatively peaceful, at least compared to Banish. Banish is literally the exact opposite, out-spoken and seems to rely more on more physical tactics then working things out. Dai seemed to have both of their qualities, thankfully it seemed he has a lesser temper than Banish.

* * *

><p><strong>The room went silent after this, no noise except for the chatter of pokémon and soft tapping of rain on the roof. And then all the distractions fade into an unintentional harmony of pokémon's voices; various birds chirping, the rain falling on the soft leaves and grass in the forest, fade in slowly, as well as a single recorder playing a melodic rhythm. After about thirty seconds the voices fade out and the single recorder is heard playing its smooth rhythm quietly with the rain until the rain fades away leaving only the recorder to continue, slowly dying away as the next section continues.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wildfire had quickly flown away since he had been shut-out. Although the rain was not that bad, he didn't want to fly for too long; he had just came back from his migration and was still not rested back to full ability. So, not long after he started, he decided to land on a small beach at the edge of the forest, surrounded on three sides by a small cliff.<p>

He'd been muttering to himself the entire flight, so when he landed a wild half-shiny Corsola who Wildfire landed by tried its best to say away from him as he walked by and up to the current low tide. After he had been standing there for a while, the Corsola slowly started walking up to him. As it got closer it noticed a small area of sand in between them was slowly sinking, or at least seemed to be.

The Corsola just ignored it and continued slowly heading towards the Murkrow. Once the Corsola got above the spot he notice earlier, it stood on top of it and chuckled. Almost as soon as it looked down its chuckle turned into a gasp; the sinking sand had revealed a large, dark hole with seemingly no bottom. It screamed as it quickly fell into the darkness. Wildfire quickly turned around about the same time as a bright white flash engulfed everything for a split-second. Once he had turned around and the flash was gone, all he saw was an empty beach.

* * *

><p>"Hai." Dai cheered behind him out the open door at a relatively short girl walking towards them. She returned the greeting and continued until she reached the door. Once Dai moved and she entered, everyone looked over at her and they didn't know who she was. After Bluefire realized who it was, he approached her, and, unknowingly to him, his flames shot a bright white. Once he reached her, he greeted her, "Hi, Violet. Join the party."<p>

As she continued in, she looked curiously at the three pokémon she had yet to meet. After she had moved back to the couch she seemed to be taking a liking to, Sirus spoke up, "Hello Violet. I-I'm Sirus and these are Banish and Dai." He motioned to the previous respective person as he continued, "It's n-nice to meet you." Violet nodded and replied, "You too."

Bluefire shortly then walked over, gabbed a berry, and walked back to hand it to Violet. She started eating it about when the rain began to die away. After she finished her berry and the rain had dissipated Banish looked outside and sighed, almost unnoticeably, "Well Sirus, I think it's about time we left Bluefire to do his work." Sirus nodded and walked next to the door, followed by Dai.

Sirus looked back and seemed almost nonchalant for once, "It was nice…meeting you Bluefire…and you too Violet." As the parents and Dai walked out both Violet and Bluefire replied, "You too."

After they got out of hearing distance from the house, Sirus asked, "So…where are we gonna go now…?" Banish, taking this as a rhetorical question, ignored it for a while until he noticed Sirus was still waiting for an answer. He thought for a moment and then answered, "Wherever we are at the end of the day."

* * *

><p><strong>As all the distractions fade away, an unintentional chorus of pokémon's voices fade in; birds chirping, the dripping of raindrops on the trees, as well as a single recorder playing its harmonic rhythm. After a few moments the noises dissipate out leaving the quiet dripping of water and the recorder to continue, which too, start to decrescendo after another few moments. After the recorder disappears from hearing, the wind starts to blow as a small house fades into view…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just weird, for it to just…disappear like you said." Bluefire replied to Wildfire after he hurrily came back in the window. Bluefire wouldn't usually believe the deceptive Murkrow, but he's never been scared by anything; so he's not lying…this time. "Yeah, it was right behind me, it screamed, then by the second it took me to turn around it was gone." Wildfire explained again, Violet looking confused. She had transformed back shortly after the other three left, more by force than by choice; once it hits 2:30, the power that lets them transform disappears and they change back.<p>

Violet enjoys the delta forme much more, mostly because she gains a few feet, but it figures to her she can only do one of her favorite things two and a half hours every day. Violet responded, "Ok, so maybe there was a fast moving pokémon around here that could ha-", she got cut off by Wildfire as he almost blurted, "Oh yeah! There was a small indent in the sand behind me."

After he finished he noticed Violet scowling at him and turned to Bluefire, whom thought and replied, "Could it have been a Trapinch? They make pits in the sand right?" Wildfire didn't leave any space after that question before answering, "Umm…no, it couldn't. They don't collapse they're pits, and even if they did, I still would have heard muffled screaming. How about I just take you there, it'd be easier."

They waited for a second until Bluefire agreed and they all walked outside. Once they all were ready and they started on their way, Violet walked up to Wildfire and told him, "Just so you know-" Murkrow yelled his name as Violet continued, "…I've only known you for about 20 minutes and I already don't like you, so I suggest for the moment you stay over by Bluefire. We don't want you to get hurt out here." Wildfire gave a scowl before flying up to Bluefire, who did not hear the conversation.

They then shortly exited the jungle and entered the beach, where Wildfire took the lead. Wildfire led them to an area on the beach that, at the time of the tide, would have been inaccessible to anything but water or flying types. It was surrounded on three sides by a small cliff covered in sea spray, with a small opening at low tide that gives access to the area. The walked into it and Wildfire stopped in the dead-center, looking around before stating, "Right here. The dip was right here."

Both Bluefire and Violet looked at the spot and noticed there was still a dip there, barely noticeable up close. "Hey Wildfire, you-, " Violet just started to point it out to Wildfire as she got a sudden feeling that made her shiver. Bluefire noticed she stopped talking and looked up at her to notice her Gracia flower was glowing a dark purple. After a few seconds it stopped glowing and Bluefire told her, "Uhh…Violet. Two of you petals turned black." Violet immediately felt her flower and the two petals were freezing cold compared to the rest. "Actually one was already black, but now two are;…something's happening, and I don't like it." Violet replied slowly, starting to think of the occurrences. Wildfire looked over and asked her, "What were you saying before that?" She replied, "Oh yeah, the sand your standing on still has an indent in it." Wildfire immediately jumped away from it and into the cliff wall behind him. Both of the other two laughed at him as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Well Banish, it's the end of the day…so where did we end up?" Sirus asked Banish in an 'I told you so' tone, earning a punch in the side and a pause before Dai exclaimed, "We ended here!" Banish couldn't help but smile after that remark before continuing the exclamation, "Where is here?" Dai immediately answered, "Where we are at the end of the day!" Both of the parents laughed at this, and after a few seconds Sirus looked down at Banish and replied in an impressed tone, "I think Dai has that down more than we do." They both looked down at Dai, whom had already disregarded his previous statement and was currently focused on the gym in front of him.<p>

While his previous statement was true, they seemed to always end up at this gym more than anywhere else. It seems to be a place they feel comfortable in. Dai walked over to the spot where he can enter, a small broken air duct. Whilst the other two climb up a vine on the side of the gym leading to a hole in the wall.

The one thing they've found Dai can't do is climb. Everything else that challenges him he overcomes; but when they found the gym, he tried, multiple times, but failed. Being as oblivious as he as is, he only cared for a few seconds before he found the air duct. It took him only a few seconds to work his way in, and he never cared again.

His entrance was faster though, both Banish and Sirus entered and saw Dai was already halfway into the gym. Back when humans were around, the gym was notorious for its electric floors that move you around. With some of the tiles now covered in dangerous objects, the parents freaked out when they saw their son in the center of it all.

As they found out however, the power to the building was out, and had been since the humans had gone extinct. So, they were now just highly decorated floor tiles. Except for some small areas, the place was practically preserved, and had few ways for pokémon to get in, a perfect place for them when they ended their day near it.

They had made a few beds by the front pedestal and collected some food for the place, so they were well off for a few days. "So Sirus, where is the food you said you collected since we were last here?" Banish asked, ending the silence they seemed to have had since they left the house. "Umm…it's over there." Sirus replied, unsurely at first, but then seeing the berries stacked neatly in the corner that confirmed his answer.

The parents, followed by Dai, walked to the stack of berries and grabbed a few each, leaving many to spare. A few hours had passed since they had last had anything to eat, the small hole in the roof showing it was about six' o' clock. The hole in the roof puts the sun perfectly in the center, shining on their beds at six' o' clock.

Sirus walked over to his bed, while Banish and Dai stayed over by the food stash. Sirus turned around to face Banish and stated, "Well Banish, I'm not sure about you, but today has worn me out." Banish got the hint but asked anyway, "So you're going to bed? At six 'o' clock?" Sirus nodded at him as he sat down on his bed, although it was closer to sat _in _his bed; because he fell _into _his bed, as in his bed and him were in the same place. Obviously it made a noise when Sirus hit the ground, which caused Banish to quickly look at Sirus, or what he could see of him. All that were visible were his legs and his head.

It took Sirus a second to realize what had happened, but after he looked down and saw that he was _in _his bed, he screamed and jumped back out of it and standing at the edge of it. Banish couldn't say anything but, "What the-" he managed to stop himself, remembering Dai right beneath him. Dai ignored Banish and walked over to the bed, sticking his hand in it, laughing while his hand disappeared and reappeared as he moved his hand in and out respectively.

Both parents continued staring at the bed until a bright white light flashed for what seemed like a millisecond, revealing they had been instantly transported to a temple of some kind; at least, it had been a temple. It was destroyed, pillars scattered around and rubble everywhere. The family looked around, Dai especially. He almost immediately looked towards the center of the ruined temple and ran towards it. His parents, once again, chased him, reaching halfway to the center before catching him. Sirus scolded Dai, "Dai. Don't run off like that. You have no idea where we are or who may be here." Dai stayed silent, rather odd for him, after this.

Shortly after Sirus finished with Dai he heard a noise around the corner of a pillar they had stopped by, and he slowly looked around it to almost immediately gasp and jerk his head back, as well as Dai's. He then quietly ran to Banish and barely managed not to blurt out, "Banish…We're at Spear Pillar." Banish, whom wasn't facing Sirus, quickly turned around and restated unbelievingly, "We're at Spear Pillar? How do you know?" Sirus ignored Banish's attitude and anxiously answered his question, "Because Palkia is standing right there."


	3. Important Author's Note

**_AN: I'm truthfully sorry for not posting a new chapter on this recently, I have been busy with extra-curricular stuff, but it's all ending tomorrow, so after that I will be back and post a new chapter as soon as possible. _**

**_The "post a new chapter every Sunday" is no longer in effect, I will start to post chapters as soon as I get them done; which is for the positive, I'm not going to write them slower, I'm going to try for faster. Again I apologize for the wait, but it was a pretty good cliffhanger._**

**_I am accepting ideas or opinions on how to improve this. I will be updating the previous chapters to include more detail, since I think I rushed them a little too much. If you have an idea or opinion for the story and how to improve it tell me, either in a review or a PM, I'll get to them both as soon as possible._**


	4. Another, slightly more important note

I regret to inform you, my fantabulous readers, that this story is being delayed. The keyword is delayed, not cancelled. It's occurred to me that writing four stories at once is a bit too much for me to handle. So, if you're reading this as a chapter of any of my stories, I will let you know when this story is re-booting.

If you are interested in my writing style or my stories, here are the links to the others:

Dark Secrets Chapter 1: White Shadows, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

Continuing on this one! Dark's war Chapter 1, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

Déjà Blue, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

I apologize for this, especially if you were diehard waiting for this story to continue, but I will return to it soon. Until then, may your donkeys rest in peace, or something


End file.
